forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marrake al-Sidan al-Hariq ben Lazan
Lord of Flame the Potentate Incandescent the Tempering and Eternal Flame of Truth the Most Puissant of Hunters Marshall of the Order of the Fiery Heart the Smoldering Dictator the Crimson Firebrand | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Charcoal Palace, City of Brass, Elemental Plane of Fire | formerhomes = | race = Noble efreeti | sex = Male | age = | ageyear = | alignment = Lawful evil | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | occupation = | class1e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | class2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Marrake al-Sidan al-Hariq ben Lazan was a noble efreeti and the Sultan of the Efreet who ruled his subjects from the City of Brass in the Elemental Plane of Fire. Description Marrake sported a small goatee, eyes of sparking flame, and sharp elongated claws. He typically garbed himself in armor and materials that could resist intense heat and flame. White-hot iron armor and intricate pantaloons of blackened adamantine links were his most common attire. Due to his status as Sultan of the Efreet, Marrake was surrounded by an aura of pale red fire and smoke that persisted until his death. This effect was transferred from sultan to sultan. Personality As Sultan of the Efreet, Marrake was able to indulge any whim he cared for. Interestingly, however, he was a creature of few pleasures and rarely even visited his harem of a hundred and one courtesans. He was instead a lover of gambling on races, particularly those involving his prized nightmares, Eversmoke and Black Onyx. His love of these steeds was such that it had even led to rumors that he slept in their stables before important races. Sometimes his wagers resulted in near bankruptcies for the city's treasury. Marrake was a tyrannical ruler who cared little for the everyday workings of the City of Brass and beyond occasionally judging over matters among the noble efreet, he tended to leave most other matters to his vizier. Abilities A powerful example of efreet kind, Marrake had access to a wide array of fire magic and was impervious to all forms of fire. As the Sultan of Efreet, Marrake was continuously surrounded by a corona of pale red fire and a ring of smoke that hovered over his head. This nimbus had the ability to harm any within 10 ft (3.04 m) who were not shielded against both fire and poison. This effect could not be quenched by any degree of water or magic and would only end when the Sultan died and a successor replaced him. History Although numerous Sultans have ruled the City of Brass over the millennia , at some point Marrake al-Sidan al Hariq ben Lazan undertook the rite of succession to gain the Sultan's fire. By 1367 DR , at least, he was the undisputed ruler of the city. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Sorcerers Category:Rulers Category:Efreet Category:Noble efreet Category:Males Category:Sultans Category:Members of the efreeti tyrants Category:Inhabitants of the Charcoal Palace Category:Inhabitants of the Red Pillar Halls Category:Inhabitants of the Furnace Category:Inhabitants of the City of Brass Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Inhabitants of the Inner Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants